Isabella Marie Volterra
by storymode16
Summary: Isabella Marie Volterra Half human half vampire daughter of aro. isabella falls in love with emmett cullen they get married but when they come off their honeymoon bella is told that her fater is dead or is he please review
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Volterra my dad's name is Aro Volterra we live in Italy with my uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus and the guard. I don't have a mum as she died giving birth to me. Dad says she is in heaven looking over me and would be proud.

She was human i don't really know anything about her as every time i ask my dad he get really upset and doesn't talk or he says 'it was my fought she died' . This makes uncle Marcus and uncle Caius get really mad at him. Uncle Caius tells him 'not to blame yourself and cheer up for bells sake she don't want to see her dad so upset and think of the good time you and Karen had not the sad time and Karen would kill you if she saw you like this' and dad would laugh at uncle Caius comment and would say i look like her but i have my dad's smile and mum's eyes.

Oh and forgot to tell i am half human and half vampire and i only need to hunt once a month and i only drink Animal blood as the smell and taste of human blood makes me really sick. So dad made every in the guard change their diet to animal blood. I can also eat human food as well.

Today is the 13th of September and it is my 18th birthday tomorrow and that's when dad is going to tell of the other vampire in the world about me


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

As i woke up i saw my dad standing over me with a huge grin on his face but i didn't know why then it hit me.I started to jump up and down on my four post queen size bed and shouted

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" dad just laughed at me and said

"Calm down belly boo I got something to show you but it is a secret and you can't tell anyone not even you uncles ok" i hate that name belly boo only dad calls me it thank god

"Yep ok I won't tell anyone"

"Good come on and remember you got to be quiet"

"Ok" i whispered

So dad pulled me to the back walk in closet and he pulled me though some of my clothes and in front of me just looked liked a plain wall so i turned to my dad and asked

"Why the hell are we in the back of my closet?" he just laughed

"Because there is a secret room behind that wall"

'_What is he on about i think he gone mad'_ I thought so i hat to ask

"Dad how do we get in there?"

"By that" he said pointing to a black thing on the wall

"What is it?"

"A pass only you and I can get in will ask you your fall name and do an eye scan and its programmed for our eyes"

"Cool now can we go in please I want to see what's inside" i gave dad my famous puppy dogs eyes. The ones i know no one can resist. Ha Ha

"Yer sure come on"

As i pressed the button the black device spoke

"What is your fall name" i answered without thinking "Bella Marie Volterra" and it said "access not allowed" so i look at dad and he went

"Bella Bella Bella that's not your name your mother gave you is it?"

"Oh sorry i just used to Bella not Isabella"

"It ok sweetie try again"

So i did it again but this time i said Isabella and it did my eye scan and allowed me to go in. The walls of the huge room were baby blue (my favirote colour) and the walls were stacked with my favourite books. The room was stashed with all the latest gizmos such as the play station 4, wii and of course a cinema T.V.

"Oh my god this is the best thing ever thank you so much dad thank you"

"You are welcome sweetie"

"Come on dad can you play the wii with me please"

"Ok what do you want to play"

"Oh i know i want to play boxing"

"Ok but we can't stay to long as we have guests coming for you party and you need to hunt and i am sure our uncles want to give you their presents as well"

"OK at least can we play 3 rounds then i will go hunting if you and uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus come with ne as it my birthday"

"Ok ok i will as it your birthday but then you have to go shopping with Jane and jenny as you with need a new dress for the party tonight all the vampires from all over are coming for a special meeting to introduce you to everyone as i think you are older enough to meet other vampires from all over"

"But dad i don't want to go shopping i have got enough dresses hear to choose from so please lets not make me go shopping or if i go i don't want Jane to come as she keeps trying to hurt me"

"No Bella you are going shopping to get a new dress for tonight and Jane won't go then if she keeps trying to hurt you but if Jane does not go you have to take Demetri or flexi ok"

"I take Demetri as he is my best friend"

"Ok then that set"

After that me and dad played boxing of course i won 2-1 after that me and dad went to find uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus they were watching telly i think the program they are watching is called Americas next top modal so i asked dad

"Why do they always watch this program" but he did not get i chance to answer because uncle Marcus answered

"Because we like to watch the girls on it" with what they turn round to see who it was asking the question then they realised it was me and uncle Marcus run up to me and pick me up and span me around and yelled

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA"

"THANKS" i yelled back

"Happy birthday Isabella" uncle Caius said giving me a hug he was the only person who called me Isabella apart from dad but he only called me Isabella when i was in trouble

"Thanks uncle Caius" i said when i notice uncle Marcus jumping up and down

"What up with him" i asked Uncle Caius he answered

"He just happy you up so now us can give you your present"

"Cool where it is"

"Outside in the stables"

"Oh my god you got me a horse" they just nodded

Can this day get any better i though as i was running to the stables. See i got 2 horse's called raindrop and snowflake they're the best i love horse's i could never hurt them and the guard knows if anything happens to my horse's i will hurt them down and kill them with the help of my dad and uncles. They are so cute I have been riding since i was 4 as i was big enough. Raindrop is brown and 18 like me but i had him since he was 4 he was my first horse and snowflake is white and is 11 but i have only had her 3 years.

As i got to the stable i saw this black and white beautiful horse just standing there with Demetri holding the reigns i just stop and just looked as this beauty and yelled running up to uncle Caius and Marcus to give them both a big hug

"OH MY GOD SHE IS BEAUTIFUL THANKYOU SO MUCH"

"That ok Isabella and you welcome" they both replied at the same time the Demetri said

"Happy birthday Bella so what you going to name this one then and please not let it be chocolate drops or something like that please"

"No her name is beauty if that ok with you dem"

"No that's call with me"

"Good now if you don't mind me my dad and uncles have got a little hunting to do then me you and jenny are going to go by me a dress for the party tonight"

"Ok one sec did you just say quote me you and jenny are going to go by me a dress for the party tonight"

"Yep i did and if you got a problem with that then go see my dad"

"No its ok" he looked a little scared when i mention my dad

DOPV (Demetri)

God i can't believe i got to go shopping with Bella and jenny why don't they kill me now even though i love Bella she like a little sister i never had but i hate to go shopping with her ever though i knows she hates shopping but when her and jenny get together they never stop talking. Then i remember i still her present in thy pocket so i called her as she was walking of with her uncles and her dad

"Hey Bella i forgot to give your present" as she came running back i pulled it out of my pocket it was a gold bracelet on it the words said 'love you sis' sometimes we call each other bro and sis

BPOV

I was walking with my uncles and dad to go hunting then i heard dem shout

"Hey Bella i forgot to give your present" so i said to my uncles and dad

"Give me a couple of minutes i want to go get my present off of dem" and they all nodded their heads so i run back to dem and yelled

"This better be good dem i smelt a bear and you know how much i love bears" he look a bit scared and i laughed

"i was only messing about dem chill would you" he just smiled and said

"hear you go and i hope you like it"handing over the little box i opened it and it was a gold bracelet on it the words said 'love you sis' sometimes we call each other bro and sis and i loved it

"dem it is so great .....oh dem i love it here put it on me"

"Sure i am glad you like it now go get a bear for me and meet you back in your room in about 3 hours ok"

"Sure thanks again dem" i said running to my uncles and dad when i caught up with them dad said

"what did he get you then"

"He got me this" i said holding up my arm

"That nice of him and why does it say love you sis on it" unlces Marcus asked me and he look confused

"Because dem is like a big brother to me nothing more nothing less"

"Okay" all of them said at the same time

"Now let go hunt because i am thirsty"

"LETS GET THIS THING ON THE ROAD THEN WHAHA" uncle Marcus yelled

"Oh shut up" dad said and smacked him on the back of the head all i could do was laugh

"I agree with aro" the was Uncle Caius

After my bear and 2 elk i be for although month so we all headed by so i could go shopping with jenny and dem I don't like shopping but I love talking to jenny and she had the best tasted ever.


	3. Chapter 3

When i got back to my room dem was sitting on my bed waiting for me like he said he would be.

"Hey dem let me get changed then we'll head out ok"

"Yer ok I'll go find jenny"

"Ok see ya in a minute meet out by my skyline ok"

"Wanna take the fast car now do ya"

"Yer i do the faster we get out of here the sooner we can come home that ok with out"

"Yer sure can't wait to get it over with"

"Ok now go find jenny so i can get changed" i said crossing my arm over my chest and tapping my foot

"Ok see ya in a min"

So dem left me in my to get changed as its sunny i put on a pair of black jeans and a light blue top longed sleeved see i have to worry about the sun as we sparkly in i then i put my hair in to a high pony tail an got my sun glasses and got my cloak and went down to my car.

"Hey guys i am ready"

"Thank god for that" that was dem

"What do you mean thank god for that dem" dem just looked at me and went

"Bella i didn't say anything i was thinking that though" than jenny stared to jump up and down and shouted right in my ear

"OH MY GOD BELLA YOU CAN READ MINES AS WELL OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

'Can you hear me Bella' jen thought

"Yer and thanks jen i thank i better go see my dad"

'I think you should' they said both thought

"Ok guy but stay hear our be back in a few" they both nodded

As i went back inside dad was standing at the front door with my uncles and 6 other vampires i only new one of them and that was uncle Carlisle he not my uncle but i call him that as he help dad to bring me up for the first 2 years of my life and he comes to see me once very year to see how i am doing.

"OH MY GOD UNCLE CARLISLE I HAVE MISSED YOU" i yelled running to him to give him a hug but on the way i tripped over the "_rug stupid rug why do we have to have a rug their"_ i thought to my self

"i see you haven't changed one bit Bella" uncle Carlisle said helping me helping me up to give me a hug

"Nope not me i always trip over that thing" pointing to the rug and everyone just laughed

"Carlisle you going to introduce this women or not" that was the big muscles man and was well fit and i just laughed and every one look at me

"Ok Emmett hold on would you boy" Carlisle just rolled his eyes

'My god she is so fit' what did me just say

"Emmett why did you just say i was fit?" everyone just looked at me and dad went

"Bella he didn't say anything"

"Oh well i heard it oh i on it the mined reading thing again it just stared when i was with dem that what i came to tell dad"

"What so you're telling he's your dad and you're like Edward with reading minds" Emmett looked a little pissed off with the whole mind thinning

"yep can we talk about this later i want uncle Carlisle to introduce his family " i just looked at Carlisle

"Ok Bella that's Esme my wife and that Edward and his wife rose and that jasper and Alice is his wife oh and that's Emmett" he said pointing to them

"It's nice to meet all of you"

"You to Bella" they all said at the same time

"Ok bella how you meet everyone go shopping with jenny and dem"

"Ok see you guy later"


	4. Chapter 4

So i run to the car again and jen and dem were sitting in it so I drove us to the Dress Maker's Boutique. We walked in and I told him we were browsing. Living in Volterra as a vampire gives you plenty of free time and Dad thought learning languages was a good use of time, so I am now fluent in; English, Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Latin, Greek, German, Swedish, Chinese and Egyptian. I have no idea when I'll need to speak any of these languages, except English and Italian, but apparently they'll come in useful.

"Now your dad wants you in dark bule so let's look at these!" jen exclaimed and pulled me towards a rack of purple dresses. After half an hour of looking and trying on jen sighed,

"I knew it would come to this. Roberto!!"

"Come to what?" I questioned worriedly.

"We'll have one customized. Ah, Roberto" jen kissed a tall tanned man on the cheek, she explained about the dress and the specifications. Four hours later I was stood in a beautiful dark bule dress. It was strapless and had crystals clustered at the bust and the lower you got the more the crystals faded. It flowed to the floor and had a small train at the back. The dress was backless, but had a giant cross across the skin, acting as the back of the dress to keep it in place. The cross was covered in crystals. The skirt was very floaty and light, but that was to balance out the weight of all the crystals on the top half. We thanked Roberto and and went the shoes shops while dem carried my dress. jen then proceeded to drag me to numerous shops, and finally in the fifth shop she found a pair of shoes she approved of and showed them to me. The were round toe stilettos, very simple; except for one minor detail they were made of glass.

"Glass shoes? Do I look like Cinde-bella?" I asked

"No, but they'll match your pretty dress and make me very happy" she pouted and pulled out her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, Get them" I sighed

"YES!" she screamed and hugged me. We went to the check out and paid. Turns out they were the last pair and Pierre, the designer, is not making anymore. Now I have to be extra careful. We returned home and put the shoes, jewellery and extras that, according to jenny, 'I just have to have', away.

"Can we go back yet" dem was bored and so was i so the thought 'bella a little help here' i nodded at him and said

"I agree with dem we got everything lets go home"

"Ok ok you two stop moaning what's the time"

"4:30 why" dem answered

"Oh my god let's get home quick because i have only 2 hours to get Bella ready and i have got to get ready" me and dem just laughed and jen didn't look happy so i replied

"jen calm down we will be ready in time and if we not it doesn't matter because it's my party"

"Ok let's just get back so we can get started please"

"Sheish clam down jen" i just had to laugh at dem comment

We got back at 4:45 it only took me 15 minutes for an 30 minutes drive so me and jen run to my room but when we got in my room flexi was sitting on my bed

'God what does he not get the hint i do not want to go out with him' i thought to myself when flexi got up came over and hugged me and whispered in my ear

"hey babe happy birthday do you want me as your present"

"no way flexi when are you going to get it in that fucking thick brain of yours i will never go out with and never ask me again i will get my dad to rip you apart got it" he look a bit scared and back away from me and said

"got it but one day your come running to me"

'i am not putting up with this' i thought to my self

"DAD" i screamed and when i turned around my dad was there and dad run to me and hugged me and said

"Bella are you hurt"

"No i am not hurt dad it just that flexi will me leave me alone and keeps asking me out and i said no and ask him nicely to get out my room and he won't go till i say yes please could you get him out "and i gave him the puppy dog eyes

"FLEXI" dad yelled

"Yes aro" he looks scared for once good maybe he will get hint

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAUGHTERS ROOM AND IF I HEAR YOU WILL NOT DO WHAT SHE ASKED YOU TO I WILL PERSONAL RIP YOU APART GOT IT"

"Yes aro sorry Bella i will leave you alone now" flexi whispered and with that he left

"Thanks dad"

"Bella i will get Dan and mike to stand guard on your door while you and jenny get ready you got an hour and half ok and when you're ready go to my study were you will wait for dem to come and get you ok"

"Ok see you later dad" with that he gave me a hug and a kiss on the check and left

"Sorry about "

"Never mind just get in the shower and wash your hair!" she pushed me into my bathroom. I got in and washed in all, seven products she'd left out. I dried and wrapped myself in my dressing gown.

jenny spent the next hour putting my hair in curlers; while they set she gave me a pedicure and manicure. Her excuse, because of glass shoes and everyone's hand I'll shake. Then she spent another hour doing my make, I kept warning her to keep it low key and natural. After hours of torture she ordered me to put on my dress. I carefully slipped it on and jenny did up the zip.

"Stunning! Wait here and do not look in a mirror. I have to get changed and then I need to finish pinning your hair" she ran to her room to change, while she was gone I read another chapter of Pride and Prejudice. I had just finish when jenny returned in an emerald green, satin halter neck dress. She wore her hair in a big chunky ponytail, with the ends curled. Her make up was bold but still looked natural. She had her black heels on and her cloak over her arm.

"Right lets finish our hair!" she beamed.

"You look lovely jenny"

"Thanks, I kept it low key so you could be what everyone stared at tonight" she joked

"You're so kind" I laughed and she joined in. She pinned up more hair and used about two bottles of hair spray. She put a diamond necklace around my neck, and my ring on my finger. She placed matching earrings in my ears and gave me my shoes. I slipped them on and stood up, they were surprisingly comfy. jenny led me to a mirror. I looked stunning, the dress fitted beautifully and my hair was pinned up in a bun of curls. She left a ringlet at either side of my face. My make up was natural but my eyes were made to stand out, the purple eye shadow accentuated the gold of my eyes.

"Well?" she questioned

"I love it!" I gushed and hugged her fiercely, "Thanks jenny"

"Good! Your welcome Bells!" she held my cloak for me and I put it on. She already had hers on. She secured my hood so I could see where I was going but no one could see my face. jen pulled her hood up and we walk to my dad study were dem was sitting in his chair he got up and walk over to me gave me a hug and a kiss on the check. And said

"you look fab Bell's"

"Dem you can't see my dress because i got my cloak on dem"

"I no bells but i bet you look stunning"

"Ok thanks let's go i am dying to meet everyone"


	5. Chapter 5

"I bet you are come then" he as he took my hand and lead me to the ball room. As i walk over to my dad i sat on this right with uncle Marcus on the other side of me while uncle Caius sat on dads left. And he started by saying

"Friends! Thank you for joining us here for our very exciting announcement." Dad smiled,

"I'm sure you are all wondering what it is so I shall start. As you all know we Vampires cannot produce children, but I would like you all to meet the newest Edition to the Volturi" he waved for me to rise and I did. There were mummers I as stood to my Dad's right,

"I would like to introduce my biological daughter, Isabella" there were gasps and talking everywhere. I unclipped my hood from my hair and let it fall. I let a small smile grace my lips, as much as I hated being in the spotlight I couldn't help but smile. There were even more gasps and talking now,

"SILENCE!" the room quickly returned to silence,

"You are all probably curious as to how and I shall inform you. Many years ago I heard a rumour that male Vampires can still have children just not with female Vampires; I put this to the test with a beautiful human through artificial insemination. Unfortunately due to Bella being half Vampire the human died, but the experiment was successful. The proof is my daughter stood to my right. When she reached the age of 17 she gained her three powers. My brothers and I are very proud of Bella and think due to her way of birth she gained a number of powers. Thank you all for coming to our gathering. Have fun, be merry, and if you have any questions feel free to ask." They all applauded and the music started. Dad turned to me,

"Quite a speech Daddy-o"

"Thank you would you give your old man a dance"

"Sure i would love to dance with my old man" with that we went to the dance floor and dance with dad for three songs and dad turn to me and said

"Bella there are some people i would like you to meet" but then i hear flexi thoughts

'God Bella looks sexy i want her in my bed and i am going to get her tonight ' and with that i went into shock and just laughed because i thought

'He's never going to get me' and with that dad asked me

"Bella what's wrong sweetheart"

"Nothing dad lets go meet these people"that dad took me over to 7 people all with they're backs to me but then a saw a big bald man then it hit me it was the toretto gang (they all race on the back streets of la) so i let so of dads hand and ran up to them and Jesse saw me but he didn't say anything and with that i jump up on doms back and thought i am so glad this dress has a slit up my leg otherwise it would of ripped. Then i said


	6. Chapter 6

"So won any race's lately" with that they all laughed because Dom always win all the races he is known as the king of the streets

"Nope lost them all" he said taking the mick so i just laughed them mia doms little sister said

"Happy birthday Bella and you should not be jumping on doms back in that dress" so Dom stuck and said

"mia it's her birthday so she can do what she wants oh and happy birthday Bella"

"Thanks Dom oh and hi guys" i sad to everyone then went over to letty doms girlfriend

"Hey letty i going to still Dom for a dance ok"

"Sure Bella you can have him if you want"

"No thanks just a dance and i need to speak to him"

"Ok see ya later Bella"

"Hey Dom come on i need to dance and talk to you"

"Ok i am coming" so i pulled Dom over to the dance floor. Doms like the big brother i have had and mia like the sister i never had i only no them because they stayed with us for a year because Dom got in trouble with the police for racing so they all came to until they could go back and Dom knows about flexi keep trying to ask me out because we all stayed in contact over the phone email and msn and sometimes they come to visit the in the summer. Dom spoke and pulled me out of my thoughts

"So Bella what up had any more trouble with flexi"

"Yer i have i don't think he understand the word NO oh and by the way i can read minds i just found out today" Dom had a shocked face

"OH MY GOD BELLA THAT IS SO COOL"

"Yer some bit are but when i caught flexi thought he said God Bella looks sexy i want her in my bed and i am going to get her tonight " as i told Dom had had i going to kill me all over his face

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BICTH" with that all of the toretto gang came running over so i tried to calm Dom down

"Dom clam down"

"have you told your dad" i just shook my head

"Dom what up" that Leon he is the best so Dom had to tell them

"I'll tell what's up that flexi who keep asking Bella out"

"Why what happen" mia asked all confused

"Bella just found out today that she can read people's minds and she caught on to fexi and he thought God Bella looks sexy i want her in my bed ad i am going to get her tonight" the whole group had pure shock on their faces the Vince broke the silence

"i say we tell aro then kill him no thinks that of my little sis and gets away with it" while Vince was saying this i saw Emmett and caught his thoughts which was 'god i think i am falling for Bella and i have only just meet her' are that is so sweet so i said without thinking

"ah that is so sweet"

"Bella what's so sweet we going to rip flexi apart" letty said looking confused

"No not that something else and it just that i meet this bloke Emmett Cullen and i have only known him a day and i think i am falling for him" i said as Dom, Vince, Leon, brain and Jesse looked like they were going to kill while mia and letty looked happy than Dom asked me

"What does he look like Bella"

"Why you're not going to kill him are you" and letty answered for him

"No of course he not Bella now goes ask him to dance would you oh and by the way we are staying here for 2 months"

"That is going to be so cool"

"Yer we going to have so much fun now go or you won't go you aint going get your new Nissan 370z"

"WHAT YOU GOT ME THE NEW NISSAN"

"Yes now go"

"ok ok I'm going"

"bye bye" all of them at the same time

DPOV (dom)

As i watched Bella walk over towards a man about 6, 2 with dark hair and little less muscles than me but more that Vince then Vince asked me

"Dom what are we going to do about flexi he can't be near Bella" vice said really concerned

"i don't know but i am going to go tell aro as Bella aint told him said this as i saw aro and walk over towards him

"hey aro can i speak to you a sec it's about Bella" then aro looked at me than turn back towards the man and women he was talking with and said

"Carlisle Esme excuse me please i have to speak with Dominic" with that tell nodded their head and we left them then aro turned to me

"so Dominic what seems to be the problem"

"It about Bella so can we please talk in your office as to many people will be listening" with that he nodded his head and we walk towards the door


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

As i walked towards Emmett i saw dom talking to Vince and headed toward my dad to go tell him what flexi thought i just new he was going to tell him as he was looking out for me but i still can't get over the fact that they had brought me the new Nissan 370z then i saw Emmett walking towards me and he said

"Bella may i have this dance"

"Sure Emmett i was just about to ask you the same question" then we laughed we dance to 4 songs than Emmett broke the silence

"so who were them people you were talking to"

"That's the toretto gang"

"What you mean the racing toretto's"

"Yer Dominic, mia, Leon, letty, Vince, Jesse and brain that them"

"oh i just saw you dancing with them" he look upset and he thought 'i bet she's going out with one of the men i bet it's that dom' so i laughed and he just look at me then i hat to say something

"Emmett believe me i am not going out with any one especial one of the toretto's i mean that would just be wrong because i think of the as brothers and sisters i have never had especial dom he always looking out for me even when he's not here ok"

"How did who know that i was thinking that oh i forgot you could read minds my bad"

"It's ok Emmett"

"Bella can i tell you something that i have never told anyone before?"

"yer what is it"

"Bella i don't know how to say this so i just going to say it" so i nodded

"Bella its just that i have only known you a day and well i think i am falling in love with you so will you be my girlfriend"

'OH MY GOD DID HE JUST ASK ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND' so i hat to answer him

"even though we only known each other a day i would be honoured to your" i was cut out with Emmett placing his lips on mine when we broke apart i saw my dad and dom and my uncles walking towards us

"Oh my god" was all i could say

"Bella honey what is it" all i could do was point towards my dad uncles and dom and Emmett thought

' OH SHIT I AM DEAD MEAT' so i replied

"Emmett it not you it about what flexi thought about earlier and i told dom and he told my dad now my dad wants to kill him and so does all the toretto's and my family"

"Oh ok remember me to never get on the bad side of you family ok"

"Ok but we need to see what's going on" with that i heard my dad yell at the top of his voice

"FLEXI I THOURGHT I WARNED YOU EARLIER ABOUT WHAT I DO IF YOU WERE TO EVER GO NEAR OR THINK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER AGAIN" then flexi answered to my dad in a calm voice

"yes you did aro why what the problem"

"I TELL YOU THE PROBLEM IS THAT BELLA HEARD YOU THOUGHT GOD BELLA LOOKS SEXY I WANT HER IN MY BED AND I AM GOING TO GET HER TONIGHT" then dom said

"now you're going to pay because your made bells upset at that thought and no upsets bells when i am around so i am going to we are going to rip you apart and burn the pieces so do you have any last wishes" flexi looked a bit scared but then he said

"Yer i do BELLA I LOVE YOU AND" with that Leon and Vince held him while letty jump on his back and rip his head off but i couldn't watch it so i run out the room with Emmett and dom trying to catch up but all i could hear was Emmett shouting at me

"BELLA LOVE WAIT UP" but i couldn't so i just run to mine and Dom's and mia's secret place which was behind the stable which was a meadow were i just sat and cried not because flexi was dead because of what i just saw i hate seeing people i love kill people then i heard dom say to emmett

"Emmett wait hear i think i know were Bella is but i think she will run even more if you come because she will not want you to see her crying" because they didn't see were i was going and dom new i hate seeing be killed then Emmett relied

"But why would she be crying" he sounded confused

"Because Emmett she does not like seeing people being killed especial when her family kills people so wait there" then i heard someone sit down next to and i knew it was dom because he just let me cry into his chest and whispered in my ear

"Bella sweetie i am sorry you hat to see that but it hat to be done" but i couldn't say any thing but i stopped crying and calm down and then i said

"Dom i knew it hat to done i was just shock that's all i am sorry i run off"

"Bella it's ok calm down i think Emmett's more worried come on that go see him he by the stables" i just nodded then i realized i was not walking dom was carrying me i couldn't fight so i just let him carry me then i saw Emmett so dom put me down and i run to him

"Emmett i am sorry i runoff"

"It's ok" than i saw Dom walking back to the party so i called him back

"Dom i need to show you to something" so Dom came running back and him and Emmett just looked at me

"Ok" they both looked at me so i opened up the stable were beauty was and they looked in and were gob smacked so i said

"i take it you like her then" and they just nodded and we headed back into the party


	8. Chapter 8

1 ½ months later

It's been nearly two months since me and Emmett and he was the only Cullen who stayed after the party as he said he couldn't leave me as he was so in love with me have been going out and tonight he is taking me out and everyone have got big grins on their faces. I was pulled out of my thoughts when mia and letty came into the room and mia said

"Bella go shower and when you come out we will do your hair and makeup"

"Ok i am going" i said that as they were pushing to my room

When i came out of the shower i was the dress from my party and the glass shoes when i was ready i walked down to the ball room where i was told to go and i saw Emmett with my family the toretto's and Cullen's all i could hear was Emmett's thoughts

'God she looks so hot i hope to god she says yes' what does he mean i hope she says yes

"Bella you look really stunning tonight" i smiled at what Emmett had said and wisped in his ear

"You don't too bad yourself but you would look better with no clothes on and in my bed" and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled and said

"That can happen later if you want" i nodded and smiled

"But i got something to ask you first" with that he got down on one keen and pulled out a black ring box with a tiffany engagement ring in

"Bells i love you so much and i known we have only know each other for nearly two months and i feel like we know each other for our whole lives so would you make me the happiest male vampire alive and become my wife" i tried to speak but i couldn't it was like someone had rip out my voice box so i nodded and scared

"YES YES AND YES EMMETT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" with that every one started clapping and i felt Emmett's lips on mine with that i deepen the kiss then broke apart to my dad saying

"Congrats guys i am so happy too" i gave my dad a hug and he shock Emmett's hand

"Thanks dad i love you"

"I love you to belly poo" i thought to myself 'OH MY GOD HE JUST DIDN'T CALL ME THAT' with that i heard Emmett laugh and he said

"Belly poo i love you so much"

"Emmett i love you to but if you ever call me that again there will be no sex for a year for you and i mean it because i hate that name and the only person who calls is my dad ok" with that Emmett looked sad then i saw dom Leon Vince Brian and Jesse walking over to us when they got to us the all shock Emmett's hand and gave me a big hug then dom said

"Congrats guy your make the prefect couple but Emmett if you ever hurt Bella i will break your neck got it" Emmett looked shock and said

"i just got engage and been threatened no sex for a year and for my neck to be broke" with that everyone in the room started to laugh

After 2 hours i got bored with every one coming up to me and saying congrats guy so i lent to Emmett's ear and whispered

"Emmett honey i am bored and i want to go to bed but not to sleep" with that he picked me up and run to my room and put me on the bed and said

"Bella be ready for your world to be rocked be the king of sex" all i coul said was

"let the king of sex in the room then" Emmett just said

"but the king of sex is in the room it's me" pointing to himself

"our baby come hear i was just kidding i love you " with that he kiss me and smiled

"Really."

"yes Emmett i really do." I sighed and He exhaled in relief.

"Oh, thank God."

I stretched up on my toes to press my lips to his. "Now we have to make up for lost time." I mumbled against his lips.

I felt him smile. "I couldn't agree more." He replied, shrugging his shirt off.

I pressed my hands against his chest and traced my fingers over his abs, the muscles quivered under my fingers. Emmett reached around to unhook my bra while I undid his belt. When the two pieces of clothing fell we moved to the bed, Emmett crashed his lips to mine again and we tumbled onto the mattress. The way we landed made my head tip back against the pillows; emmett was nestled in-between my legs, our chests pressed together. The feeling was overwhelming.

Emmett trailed his hands down my sides again, smiling when my eyes rolled back into my head. I was able to look at him again when his hands stopped; it was then that I realized that his fingers were hooked under the sides of my hot pants, his golden eyes asking permission to take them off. I smiled and lifted my right leg, carefully pushing his black boxers down with my foot. He slowly tugged the dark blue lace from my hips; I kicked them from my feet when they were down far enough. A heavy sigh passed my lips when our bare skin touched.

Emmett dropped his head onto my shoulder, pressing his lips to the skin there. "Are you sure that this is what you want?" He asked.

I leaned my head to the side so that it was resting against his. "Of course. Emmett, I've been waiting all night for this now stop fucking around."

He cupped my cheek and turned my head back so that I could look at him. "You, Isabella Marie Volterra, are the most incredible, beautiful, most perfect woman I have ever met." He rested his forehead against my own and stared into my eyes. "You aren't the only one that's been waiting."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious?" He nodded and I groaned."

I smirked up at him. "And now I can't wait any longer." I shifted my hips slightly so that he was pressed against my entrance. The sensation made my toes curl.

. We stared into each other's eyes as we very slowly became one instead of two. When he reached my barrier, he stopped and kissed the tip of my nose.

With that, he thrust forward and I gasped quietly. It stung, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Emmett wrapped his arms around me and held me close as I adjusted to him. He was very, very well endowed. I was ecstatic to know that I was the only one that would ever get to be with him this way.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know," I breathed. "I love you, too."

With that, he started to move. He pulled out and then pushed back in, the sensation made both of us gasp. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down so that I could crash my lips to his. The action made his thrusts pick up and I gasped into his mouth, he took the opportunity and plunged his tongue in.

My legs wrapped around his waist, providing us with a different angle and allowing Emmett to slide in that much deeper. My back arched and he smiled against my lips, when the kiss broke my eyes slid down, taking in the delicious V of his hips before they locked onto where we were joined. I only stared for half a second before I was looking up at him again.

He smiled down at me, not stopping his quick thrusts, I felt my stomach tighten and I moaned.

"See something you like?" He asked, breathless.

My eyes fluttered closed and my breath came in a shaky gasp. "Maybe." I replied.

He chuckled and grabbed my hips, pulling them up as he thrust down, so that I met him halfway. The new angle made me scream, rather loudly I might add. But Emmett seemed to like it because his thrusts became faster and harder as we both neared release.

"Do it again." He breathed, thrusting into me again.

"Do what?" I asked, barely a whisper.

"Scream." He replied. "Scream for me, Bella."

All I could manage was a weak whimper as our hips crashed together yet again.

"Bella," he growled, plunging insanely deep. "Fuck! Scream for me, Bella."

"Emmett." I gasped.

"Scream it, Bella."

"EMMETT!" I screamed, my back arching up off the mattress as my orgasm pulsed through my body, my toes curled and stars danced behind my eyes. I heard Emmett call my name as he stilled above me, holding my hips against him as he gave into the bliss of his own orgasm.

After a few moments, Emmets's arms gave out and he fell onto me, still keeping the entirety of his weight off me so as not to crush me. I ran my fingers through his bronze hair and he hummed against my neck, his hips rocked very slightly against mine and I chuckled.

"That…" I breathed, "Was absolutely incredible."

Emmett lifted his head so that he could look at me. "Was it worth the wait?" He asked, smirking.

"Definitely." I replied, arching my neck so that I could press my lips to his. When we parted, I smiled. "I love you, I really do."

"I love you, too. Forever." He replied, easing himself out of me and rolling to the side. I whimpered at the loss and curled against him, his arms wound around me and he pressed a kiss to my forehead as i drifted off into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

6 months later

Today is the 3rd of may also known as the day of my wedding

We spent the time until the service, in my room. mia popped in and out checking on things, and mia made Vince went to see how Emmett was. Emmett. The Nerves crept up the closer it got to 1pm. I was laid on my sofa and letty sat on the chair opposite.

"Stop jiggling your leg, Bells" she demanded, "You don't need to be nervous but if you keep doing that I'll end up more nervous than you"

"Sorry" I mumbled. I smoothed out the front of my dress

"Bella, you're Dad and Uncles are coming so you need to sort out your dress" mia told me. I stood up and she fluffed out the bottom of my dress, while I straightened up the bodice. There was a knock on my door,

"Come in" I yelled knowing it was my Uncles and Dad. The door opened and they walked in, in their black tuxedos.

I couldn't help the smile that crept up onto my face as I saw their mouths hanging open,

"You look breath taking" Caius grinned

"Thanks" I whispered.

"You took the words out of my mouth Caius" Garrett added. Garrett was taking the wedding as he was one of my dads best friends

"You do look stunning sweetheart" Dad hugged me, carefully due to mia's warning glare.

"I tried my best not to out shine you today, Bells. Since it's your big day" Marcus teased and ran a hand through his hair.

"So kind" I said sarcastically, and he laughed.

"Sorry to break this up but we need to go downstairs, we're starting in a minute" as dom announced.

"Yes, you're right, " Dad agreed and held out his arm to me, "Shall we?"

"Yes" I beamed and linked arms with my Dad. toretto's men and my Uncles went down first to sit. We waited in the corridor that leads outside.

"jenny, you're first, then letty, and then me, leaving the blushing bride last" mia chirped and I rolled my eyes at my now frequently used nick name, Blushing Bride.

"Okay" I took a deep breath to settle the nerves, I peeked out of the window, and I was stunned. Mia and letty had managed to turn our garden into something from a fairytale. The gold chairs at each side of the white strip on material being used as my isle, were filled with friends and family. People were talking and laughing. I saw Garrett talking to Carlisle at the front. Marcus and Caius, along with most of the guard sat on the left. Lots of other guests filled up behind the guard. Marcus and Caius were on the front row with an empty seat for Dad. On the right, were lots of guests including the Denali's . The front row was empty, left for Carlisle and Esme. Esme stood with Jasper fussing with his bow tie. I stifled a laugh as Jasper swatted her away and muttered,

The alter was a gold arch entwined with flowers. Edward stood in his tux next to Emmett. I couldn't get a good look, all I saw was the back on a pitch black tux and beautiful black hair. Music thudded through the garden silencing everyone, they all took their seats and I looked away. Everyone smiled at me and I returned it. A very familiar song started up and we went to the door. letty smiled and kissed my cheek, then took off down the isle. Closely followed by jenny, mia took her position and whispered,

"Good luck, Bells" she winked and glided down the isle. Dad and I linked arms and turned the corner. We approached the end of the isle, and I looked down and saw him. Emmett stood hands behind his back, beaming. His black hair as dishevelled as ever, his golden eyes pierced mine, and I smiled at him. The wedding march begun, so Dad and I started the walk down the isle. I couldn't believe this. It was really happening. I was marrying Emmett. I still can't graps it but right now all I know is that this is right, that this feels so so right. I only broke my gaze into Emmett's eyes when Dad lifted up my veil and kissed my forehead,

"I love you Bells" he whispered

"Love you too, Dad" he smiled, and placed my hand in Emmett's. He squeezed them and then took his seat.

(Em POV)

I took a deep unnecessary breath as I waited. Everyone was seated and mia had walked up the isle and gone to her assigned place but not before winking and grinning at me.

I looked towards the bottom of the isle and I knew if I had a pulsing heart it would have stopped beating. There she was my angel, looking phenomenal. I beamed as she started walking towards me. I didn't tear my eyes from hers at all. I saw nothing but her. I heard nothing but her. Not even the surrounding people's thoughts. Only Bella. She consumed me. Suddenly she was in front of me and Aro lifted her veil and kissed her forehead before placing her hand in mine. I entwined our fingers instantly.

(B POV)

I looked back at Emmett, and he lifted our hands and kissed the back of mine. I beamed at him and he returned it enthusiastically. Garrett cleared his throat and begun the service. It wasn't a very long service, and we changed one line in the vows, from until death do us part, to for an eternity.

"We're all here today to witness the marriage of Bella and Emmett. Today will be the start of their never ending lives together" he continued through and I didn't hear a thing until he got to the vows,

"Do you Emmett Luke Cullen take Isabella Marie Volturi to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor, cherish and love, for an eternity?" Garrett asked emmett

"I do" he smiled

"And do you Isabella Marie Volturi take Emmett luke Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor, cherish and love, for an eternity?" he asked me

"I do" a smile lit up my face.

"Have you got the rings?" Garrett turned to edward.

"I hope so" he searched his pockets, and then a panicked look crossed his face as he came up empty handed. I knew something would go wrong!

"Wait" he chuckled and pulled them off of his finger, "Sorry" he smiled nervously. We both silenced a laugh, unlike everyone esle

"Repeat after me Emmett" Garrett started, "With this ring, I thee wed"

Emmett smiled and delicately lifted my hand. He brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of it before speaking,

"With this ring, I thee wed" he smiled and gently slid the ring onto my finger.

"Now Bella, repeat after me" Garrett smiled, "With this ring, I thee wed"

I grabbed Emmett's hand and uttered the same words,

"With this ring, I thee wed" I slid on the ring and stroked my thumb over the ring and then smiled up at Emmett.

"I now pronounce husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Garrett proclaimed.

I turned smiling from looking at Garrett to my husband. Emmett leaned in slowly and gently placed his lips on mine, while everyone applauded. This kiss was slightly different and I knew why. It's because this was our first kiss as a married couple. I pushed my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck and into his hair, as his arms tightened around me. Ours lips moved together faster as the passion grew. The kiss deepened and we soon came back to reality, as Jasper, Dom, Vince. Leon, brian, jesse and Edward whooped. I realized it just wasn't us. I smiled as we broke apart, slightly breathless. It felt like we were kissing for hours but it was only a minute or two. Emmett pecked my lips once, twice more.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, Mrs Cullen care to join me?" he grinned

"I think I will, Mr. Cullen" I beamed, and took his offered arm. We walked down isle, as rice and confetti showered us. We went to the spot where Alice decided it would be best to have the photos. We stood there and Emmett kissed me again.

"Break it up, it's photo time!" Dom boomed. We had all the usual shots; me and my bridesmaids; Emmett and his Best Men; me and Dom, Vince, Leon, Brian, Jesse; Carlisle and Esme, Emmet and I; My Dad, uncles and i, me, Emmett and Emmett's family, me, Emmett and my family . The usual, except with over thirty different shots, with all different poses. As per Alice's instructions. We were just having the last ones of emmett and me on our own.

"all done" Edward said

"No i want one with me Emmett and the toretto's then one of me and my big bro dom then one of me mia and letty and lastly on of me dom and mia oh one of me and my dad"

After all the photos i yelled

"I'm going to through my bouquet" I announced, and all the women went to the front,

"Rosalie, do not catch that bouquet, we are not renewing our vows again for at least five years" Edward warned Rose. I giggled, and heard Rose's, and turned around facing Emmett back to the guests.

"Three … two … one" Emmett counted down, and I threw back my bouquet. I turned around, and Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist. I scanned the crowd for the woman who'd caught the bouquet and burst out laughing. I saw a grumpy Vince stood holding my flowers, everyone else started laughing too. The guests all piled into the tent as the curtains opened. Emmett and I stayed outside, as it grew closer to Twilight.

"You look beautiful, Bella" Emmett whispered and I turned back around to face him.

"You look very handsome, Emmett" I smiled and tenderly kissed his lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "My debonair husband" I mumbled when we broke apart.

"My gorgeous wife" I pecked his lips, as he grinned. We walked down the steps hand in hand, and approached the tent entrance.

"It's my pleasure to introduce you to, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen" Jasper announced.

We walked in and everyone applauded. I smiled slightly embarrassed to be the centre of attention. Emmett noticed this and chuckled as he led me to the dance floor, the music started to dance with me

The day is here  
And the time has come  
For you and I  
Together as one  
For a lifetime  
United we'll be  
So take my hand and Dance With Me

Take my hand and Dance With Me  
Let's celebrate for the world to see  
We'll have a lifetime to make our history  
So c'mon baby and Dance With Me

"i love you so much Bella"

"i love you to Emmett more than you will ever know"

All eyes are watching  
As I draw you near  
and as we dance  
It's perfectly clear  
That I'm the luckiest  
Guy that I know  
To hold you in my arms till I'm old

Take my hand and Dance With Me  
Let's celebrate for the world to see  
We'll have a lifetime to make our history  
So c'mon baby and Dance With Me

Oh...we'll dance together  
Oh...we're gonna dance forever

This moment now  
Will come and go  
But when it's gone  
I want you to know  
There's not one thing  
That I'd rather do  
Than stop the world and dance with you

Take my hand and Dance With Me  
Let's celebrate for the world to see  
We'll have a lifetime to make our history  
So c'mon baby and Dance With Me

. We wanted an original song for our first dance and since we were both fans it seemed fitting. Emmett and I laughed around the dance floor, and then stood swaying in one spot. I rest my head in the crook of his neck as he serenaded me quietly into my ear. I smiled blissfully as he did. When the song ended, a new one came on straight away and other couple's danced. We kept dancing for more songs. As usual I swapped partners to, my Uncles and Dad. Jasper came up to me.

"May I have this dance, lil sis?" he grinned and I was about to accept when Eward came up.

"No fair, I said that I would dance with Bella first. Jasper stop stealing my partners!"

"First come first served"

"Why you" they started arguing and just like Emmett said Carlisle came to my rescue, by taking me to dance while they argued.

"I think I'll dance with my daughter first" Carlisle grinned. I started dancing with him, "You look lovely, dear"

"Thank you. You look very fetching as well"

"Thank you" he chuckled as we continued to danceAnd as the song ended

"Thanks for the dance, Carlisle and for saving me form the wrath of Jasper and Edward"

"Your welcome" he kissed my forehead and left to find Esme. I spent the next hour dancing with everyone, Jasper and Eward finally got there dance. Jasper first after about seven rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors, due to edwards's losing strike that is. Emmett and I sat in our seats, when Carlisle stood up, he cleared his throat and the room went silent,

"I just want to say a quick word or two, don't worry I'll keep it short" he started

"Like Alice" Edwards laughed, "OW! Alice!" Carlisle cleared his throat again,

"Anyway, I would like to welcome Bella, officially to our family. On behalf of us all, I want to thank you, we've never seen Emmett so happy in all our existence. He has always been missing something and I guess that something was you, Bella. So thank you once again" everyone applauded Carlisle's speech, and then my Dad stood and I braced myself for more death threats.

"I have to say that I completely agree with Carlisle. Emmett, I have never seen my Bella so happy and that's all down to you. And for that I am truly indebted to you. Keep her safe and happy, that's all I ask." I leapt up and hugged him tight, as people clapped.

"Thank you" I whispered on the verge of sobbing at my Dad's kind words

"Your welcome" I pulled away and we smiled. I pecked his cheek, before I went and sat back next to Emmett and edward stood up and grinned.

"Oh god" Emmett muttered, I rubbed Emmett's back, and Edward started,

"Well thankfully, Aro and Carlisle dealt with all the mushy stuff, so I can forget that" everyone laughed as he chucked one of his little prompt cards behind him, "So, where do I start, eh? Well, as you can see the lovely couple are as happy as pie, even though the good looking brother was taken Bella has learnt to live with second best" Emmett and I laughed, with Edward chuckled to himself and the guests laughed along with us, "But moving on to a serious note, I was elated when Emmett asked me to be his Best Man"

"Well done, Edward. That's a big word!" Jasper clapped and laughed.

"Shut it, dumb-" he was about to swear but changed his mind when he saw Esme's warning look "-dumb A, double snakes. Seriously though, I was so happy because it meant I got to take the Pi-"

"Edwars, language" Esme cut him off.

"… mick out of him. I spent ages thinking of the perfect story to tell you about Emmy here" Emmett growled, "Sorry, _Emmett_ here. I thought long and hard"

"What an achievement Edward, you thought!" Jasper announced, he and Emmett laughed high fiveing, but Edward just smirked at them,

"Then it came to me. I thought about the time; Jasper, Emmett and I went to get some new curtains. Because you see, little Emmett over here, likes to try different hobbies, master them and then start something else. At this particular time Emmett was trying his hand at exotic dancing. He said he was trying it out to pass the time but while he was practicing, he had the brilliant idea to use the curtains to spin from. So being Emmett, he tried it out and ripped off the curtains, also loosening the window" the room erupted laughing again, this time including I. Emmett

"Did that really happen?" I asked

"Yes" he whispered, I bit my lip so I didn't laugh, "Bella, laugh it's fine. I know you want to" I snickered a little but I calmed down and comforted Emmett.

"To finish off, I truly am happy for you both. Congratulations Emmett and Bella!" Edward said and everyone applauded. We both hugged Edward, and then we went dancing. While we were dancing, mia tapped my shoulder,

"I'm going to have to steal your husband for a dance, Bells"

"I want him back in one piece" I joked

"Sure thing" I pecked Emmett's lips and Katie took my place. I went and sat at my seat and watched Emmett. I smiled to myself. He is mine, and no one else's. Then Dom came over to me and said

"Hey bells you aint danced with me yet how could you forget me" he look hurt so i got up and said

"Let's do this thing"

We walked over to the dance floor and i dance with Dom for 2 dances them Emmett came over and asked Dom

"Could i still my wife for a dance?"

"Sure man and remember take care of her or your have me to answer me to" So i said to dom with given him the puppy dogs eyes

"Oh dom stop trying to be the hard man even though i love you and you know you're a teddy bear really when it come to me" Emmett and me just laugh

"Bella you're not meant to tell people" and dom started to laugh with us and letty came over and said

"hey I'm going to still my boyfriend for a dance" with that we all headed to the dance floor then the dj said it was time for the father daughter dance and me and my dad danced to daddy's little angel which dad got Edward to help him write

"Come baby it our dance now" and with that dad lead me to the dance floor

I'm giving you away  
but I'm not letting go  
the memories, they flood my mind  
Of the little girl I know

Once upon a time  
you held my hand so tight  
you'd close your eyes and say a prayer  
Then I'd kiss your head goodnight

As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart  
and thank God for giving me this angel in my arms…

You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be…  
Daddy's little angel

"Dad did you write this song for me" he nodded and tears fell from my eye and hugged my dad so tight while we dance

It seems like yesterday  
Has come and gone so fast  
Now my baby's all grown up  
But the memories will last

It's hard to say goodbye  
When you've always been so near  
But for now I'll hold you tight  
Like those times that I hold dear

As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart  
And thank God for giving me this angel in my arms…

You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be…  
Daddy's little angel

"Bella your mother would be so proud of you" i just looked up at my dad and smiled because i new he found it hard without my mother something even though i didn't know her

When you were young, I used to laugh  
At the funny things you'd say  
Right now I just can't help but smile…  
On this blessed day

You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be…  
Daddy's little angel

I'm giving you away

But I'm not letting you go

Dad broke the silence

"Bella go get Emmett i need to give you something" i nodded


	11. Chapter 11

When i got to Emmett i saw him talking to Esme and Carlisle and i said

"Paraded me could a still me husband way because my dad needs to give us something" esme answered

"Sure huni take him"

"Thanks Esme Carlisle" with that Emmett and i walked off to find my dad but Emmett whispered in my ear

"So Mrs. Cullen did i tell you how beautiful you look" i nodded and Emmett kissed me I pushed my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck and into his hair, as his arms tightened around me. Ours lips moved together faster as the passion grew. When we broke it apart he whispered in my ear again

"i can't wait to get you on our honeymoon so i can just have sex with my beautiful sexy wife" that caused me to laugh then i saw my dad out of the window so we went outside and i call out

"Hey dad i got Emmett so what do you want to give us" dad replied

"Bella Emmett i been thinking about this since the day you got in engaged and i thought about it long and hard and i also blocked my thoughts from Bella so you wouldn't find out"

"dad would you just tell me already please"

"Ok Bella i am giving you the gift of children" i just stood there shocked then said

"OH MY GOD DAD YOUR THE BEST" Emmett looked really happy but i had to ask my dad

"Dad but are you sure you want to give this to me" dad relied

"Bella i have never been so sure i my life and i been alive for over 400 year it was the happiest moment when i held you for the first time and i want you and Emmett to have the same experience with have children like i had with you and watch them grow like i watch you grow" dad was saying and i reckoned if he could cry he would i just run into my dad arms and whispered i his ear

"Thank you so much dad and i will always be your little girl and i will always need your help"

"I know Bella come on lets head back in" then Emmet said

"Aro"

"Yes Emmett"

"i just want to say thanks for this gift i have always want children now i can with the women i love"

"i glad you're happy just promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"Just make Bella happy whatever it takes"

"even if take me to space" by this time i had to say something so i waved my hands in the ari and said

"Hey hubby and dad i am still here ya know" with that Emmett pick me up bridle style and said

"is it hubby now is it" i nodded and we kissed and laughed then i turned round to talk to my dad and he was no were to be seen

"Emmett"

"Yes huni bun" i had to laugh at my new name after i stoped laughing i ask him

"Hubby did you see were my dad went"

"Yer he went to his office i think" i nodded and said

"i think i better go see if he is alright as i think he feels like my mother should be her" as i said that i had tears rolling down my face Emmett picked me up and sat on the bench on his lap on kiss my neck and rocked us back and forth and said

"shh baby tell me what's wrong"

It's...ju..just...wished...m..my...mum was here" i said between sobs

"i sure she watching over us" i just nodded and said

"we should really get back" i mumble as i got off of Emmett lap but he just pulled me back i looked at him and he gave me kiss that grew deeper when we broke apart i saw my uncle Caius and he looked at me and said

"Isabella what the matter and don't gave me nothing wrong because your eyes are red" i looked at Caius and said

"i was crying because i wish that my mum was here ok and dad gave me the gift to have children so i was crying because i am happy and sad " he just looked at me and said

"Isabella well i am happy that he gave you the gift of children and you know that your mother is looking down on you don't you" i nodded and turned to Emmett and got off his lap and he looked at me and said

"Were we going?"

"We are going back inside to say goodbye and tell them what my dad's gift is then going on our honeymoon"

"Ok let get going then" and he picked me up bridle style and ran inside all i could do was laugh because of his thoughts which were

'God the sooner we get out of hear the sooner we can start oh honeymoon and the sex god can get to work'

"Emmett is that all you think about" i he thought

'Shit i got forgot my sexy wife can read my mind' just laughed

When we got back inside we got and got every one's attention we told them about the gift my father gave us and everyone was happy for us then Edward came over to me and told me

"Bella i an so happy for you but do you no Emmett's dream sex fetishes"

"What please tell me it not on a beach" Edward burst out laughing and said

No it's........pregnant women" and with that Edward run off

"WHAT.....EMMETT GET YOUR BUT OVER HEAR NOW" everyone turn around and look at me Emmett run over to me and said

"Bella what's the matter"

"Is it turn that you sex fetishes is pregnant women" Emmett looked un happy and said

"yes it is" i just laughed and said

"Em baby it's all right because one day your dream is going to come true"


	12. i am really sorry but i need help

Hey its storymode16

I am really sorry about this authors not i no people don't like them (even me) but i really need some help i don't know were bella and Emmett should go on their honeymoon should it be

Disney world

Esme island

Cube

La (to see dom and to show Emmett how to street race)

Please help me i really don't know where them to go


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys sorry i aint updated in a long time but i been busy and i total forgot to but hopefully by the end of the month there should be a new chapter . sorry again story mode 16


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys thanks for the support on this story but i really need some ideas i got a writer's block so i am starting a poll

WHERE SHOULD THEY GO ON HONEYMOON

CUBA

LA TO RACE

ESME ISLAND

I WANT AT LEAST 50 REWVIWES BORFOR I NO WHAT TO DO TO SEE THE WHICH ONE PEOPLE WANT MORE ????

OH AND PLEASE READ ME OTHER STORY CALLED HANNAH ANNABELLE MIA TORETTO PLEASE


	15. Chapter 15

With that we left for our honeymoon which i still don't know where it is. So once we got into Emmett's jeep that dom Edward jasper Vince and Leon had kindly decorated for us

"em where are we going on our honeymoon please tell me" i said with puppy dog

"Baby promise you wont be mad if i tell you" after that i nodded and thought 'we better not be going camping'

"we are going to the one which Carlisle brought for her"

Emmett held my hand as he drove. Constantly stroking the back of my hand then he leaned over as the car slowed and lightly brushed his lips against mine. He pecked them a few times before pulling back. He beamed at me and began humming different songs. As emmett pulled into the car park and parked in an empty spot. I pulled the mirror down and took out a wipe. I smiled as I began wiping off my makeup. I hated the stuff and only wore it at mia's insistence. I then reached up and detached my veil. I placed them in the glove compartment. I glance at emmett. He sat back smirking leaning against the door, his body angled towards me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing just looking at my beautiful wife" he smiled and slowly kissed me on the lips . I smiled and deepen the kiss, knowing that if I could I would be blushing ten different shades. I took the handbag that was waiting in the car and Emmett opened my door for me. I kissed him lips as he closed the door. Emmett got the three suitcases from the boot, and insisted on carrying them all. As we approached the check in desk everyone stared at us. We got to the desk and waited behind the couple in front. emmett put the cases down now and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I wish I had changed into the white dress" I muttered

"You're already in a white dress hunni"

"I know, this one wasn't a wedding dress"

"I'm glad you didn't" he nuzzled my neck, "This was the last thing you wore as Bella Volterra" he kissed my neck and I rested my head on his.

"But people wouldn't stare if I was in the other dress"

"They would've stared anyway because you're so sexy in this dress" i just laughed and said

"I suppose" I kissed his temple. The couple in front left and Emmett put the suitcases on a conveyer belt.

"Can I have your tickets and passports, please?" the blonde haired woman asked. Her smile full force until she took in my ensemble. It dropped slightly but she continued on nether the less.

"Sure" I gave her the ticket from the bag, while she checked us in I opened up our passports. I opened Edward's and then mine. As I glanced over mine something looked different, and then I saw it

**Cullen, Isabella Marie ****Volterra**

I beamed and showed Emmett. As he took it in his grin grew and his arm clutched my waist tighter and pulled me to him. His lips crushed to mine and I smiled against them and then he did the same.

"Good old esme" he chuckled and kissed the corner of my mouth then my forehead. I handed it the woman. She sent the suitcases through, and handed us back our ticket, passports and boarding cards.

"Right, Mr. and Mrs Cullen, your flight leaves in half an hour, so go through security now, and you'll make it on time. Thank you for flying with us today" she smiled and we walked to security. We approached, and walked through the detectors.

"Can you place your bag on the conveyer belt please, Miss?" the woman asked. I put my bag on and then collected it. Emmett wrapped a possessive arm around my waist, and pecked my lips, as we approached the exit.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A black haired man in uniform smiled creepily

"Yes?"then i read Emmett's thoughts 'if he touch's my wife he i will drian his blood from is body'

"i would just like to say your look very beautiful and if you ever want to leave this oaf i will always be here " he smiled. Emmett tensed as a small growl, only loud enough for us to hear, erupted from his chest. I placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him without words.

"piss off before i rip your head off no one speaks to my lovely wife like that and there is no way that she would even leave me as we are so much in love and believe me your not her type tiny" all i could do was laugh as as this man ran away

"Emmett?" his jaw was tense and his free hand clenched

"Emmett, love" I stroked his jaw and looked at me, "your my knight and i love you so much" I tried to reassure him

After that man well prick as in Emmett's mind we have been on the plane for 3 hours in first class and i still don't know where we are going and i just starting to get pissed off with the airhostess keep eyeing up my Emmett so this this about time i spice things up

As i start to rub Emmett's leg and move my way up to his man hood his head snaps up at me with loving eyes and i whisper in his ear

"i am so horny big boy i want you right now"

"Baby we are in the middle of an air plane and there are humans around and how much i would love to take you hear and now but i don't want all the these old men staring at your beauty"


	16. HEY I AM SORRY BUT PLEASE READ THIS X

Hey guys this is story mode 16 and i really need some ideas for my story and as soon as i get some i will update

And thanks to all you people who have reviewed all really and i hate to be a pain but i have truly have run out of ideas for this story

AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY AND REVIWE XXX THANKS STORYMODE16


	17. last note please read as itvery impotant

Hey guys thanks for reading this and i am sorry about this but i am going to rewrite this because i read it and i can put more detail into this so hope you read the new Isabella Marie Volterra

Thanks a lot

Storymode 16 3

p.s if you like the old Isabella Marie Volterra your like this one

and please read my other story they all got twilight in them


End file.
